


You

by Karin



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karin/pseuds/Karin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, loving Xena and Gabrielle story.</p><p>Perspective: Xena or Gabrielle? Take your pick; it makes little difference with these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

   You have always been the woman of my dreams. These days, it feels like we have never been apart, as if my life and all of my memories start where we began. Today, I am utterly content, finding all the peace I need in this world, our world. Your features are soft in sleep, and your dreams seem untroubled, for which I am grateful. This morning, just as the sun starts to rise over the mountains, I want nothing but to lay beside you and watch your hair change with the light. There is nowhere I would rather be than right here. I draw air into my lungs, rejoicing in the simple pleasure that there is nothing weighing on my mind, and that I may breathe freely. I gently reach out and tangle your fingers with mine. A small smile inches across your face as you squeeze my fingers in reply, and I watch in wonder at your unconscious reaction to my presence.  
  
   I bask in your glow, my love.  
  
    Although I would enjoy waking you so that we may once again greet the day together, I am happy to watch you sleep. I am so happy to watch you sleep, and the fact that I can watch you sleep suddenly means so much to me. There was a time when I did not have this privilege, I am sure, but I cannot remember it and I do not care to. I feel the overwhelming truth of our bond rush through me, and it leaves tears in my eyes and a smile upon my lips. My jaw clenches and I make a conscious effort not to hold onto you more tightly, in case it makes you stir.  
     
   I feel capable of anything when we are together. Of course, we have never truly been apart, right, my love? I carry you with me even when we are separated by physical distance, and I know you do the same. If I close my eyes and think of you, I can imagine the tender touch of your hands, the strength beneath your toned muscles, the sweet scent of your skin. You are always with me.  
  
   We have been through so much, my darling. Nothing could make me love you less, and although my heart and soul are already filled to bursting, I love you more with each breath. My only wish is that we may travel the world thousands of times over, making changes where we must, facing every danger head-on, and greeting the surprises that life has to offer in the only way we can; together.

   I look down at the arm you have wrapped around my waist, keeping me close enough that we may soon become one person. I consider that for a moment, and I am somehow okay with the idea. Together, we are everything. You are everything, my love.  
  
   I close my eyes now, unable to keep the tears from falling any longer, and although the morning air is filled with the sounds of nature awakening, we are so close together that I can hear the sound of my tears splashing against your skin. I open my eyes as you return from the realm of dreams, eager to watch you rejoin me. Your features shift as you awaken, although the smile on your face does not disappear. You blink once, smiling up at me with all the love in your heart, and then you seem to register that I am crying and your eyes open wider, as alert as you can be so early in the day. Your eyes are beautiful in the sun.  
  
   “What’s wrong?” You ask, still smiling. Somehow you know by looking at my face that there is nothing to be concerned about, but you ask anyway.  
  
   “Absolutely nothing,” I say in a whisper, and I know it is answer enough.  
  
   Your hand reaches up to gently brush away my tears, and I close my eyes again and press into your touch. “I’m glad,” you say softly.  
  
   I love you. I look into your eyes and simply smile, trusting you to understand. Your hand drops from my cheek and you lean forward, kissing my forehead. Your lips are soft and warm, as is your entire being. I love you.

   “Did you sleep well? I’m sure we’ve got another busy day ahead of us.” I shift, mentally readying myself to leave the comfort of our bed, so that we may prepare for another day full of adventures.

   “I dreamed of you,” you say softly, not moving. I look at you, once again, in wonder, considering if you are able to read my mind, even in sleep. “It was wonderful, but…”

   “But?”  
  
   “No dream could ever be better than this.”  
  
   I love you.


End file.
